oliver_and_company_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Partners in Crime: RitaXZack pups
these belong to Puppylove5 After a long time when Rita and Zack finally tell each other how they really feel Rita got pregnant and together they have four beatifull pups. Personalities Raphael: ''Exactly like his parents and Auntie Trixie and uncle Dodger. He always cool and calm and not afraid to fight so better don't mess with him or his family. Deep down inside he's a softy but doesn't show it. He's very adventurous and out-going. ''Lorena: She's more like Georgette a bit of a diva but not that bad. She ignores her brothers the most of the time and only cares around herself. She can be really mean at times. Xavier: He's the quiter ones of the littler and likes to follow his siblings and stick close to his twin brother Nico. He can be nerves around people he doesn't know and is afraid to fight but he loves to play and to make jokes. Nico: He's energetic and playfull and is very protective over his little twin brother Xavier. He's very kind and helpfull and like his older brother not afraid to fight if you mess with his family. He hates it when Lorena is mean to other pups. Appearances Raphael: '' He's lighter brown with a dark brown "Mask" and a green bandana. (If he had a aye colour he would have green eyes) ''Lorena: ''She looks almost exactly like her mom except she's darker brown and the fluff on her head and ears are dark brown. She has a white belly and two darker brown legs. She wears purple eyeshadow and has a thinier tail like her dad. (he she would have a eye colour she would have Very light blue eyes) ''Xavier: Chocolate brown with a darker brown marking on his muzzle that goes down all the way down on his belly. He got darker Redisch ears and a tan diamond on his chest. (If he had a eye colour he would have hazel eyes) Nico: Exactly like his twin brother Xavier but instead of the diamond marking he has a redisch tail tip and wears a blue bandana. (if he would have a eye colour he would have hazel eyes) Trivia: * I decides to give them Spanish names (except for Nico who is probaly named by his dad) because I figured out Rita is a Spanish name. * Lorena is named after my favourite soap actor. (It's a Dutch soap xD). * Raphael really looks up too Dodger and he tries to act like him. * Xavier is really good at acting like uncle Francis and he really looks up to him. * If they had a eye colour Raphael would have green eyes, Lorena very light blue and Xavier and Nico hazel/brown. * Lorena and Chocolate are rivals and Lorena hates it when he flirts with someone. * Due their acting skills Xavier and Chestnut are good friends. * Xavier is extremely allerig for cacau so he can't have any cjovialere or he will swek up. Crushes: Feel free to ask~ Raphael: As pups he and Aria are best friends being butt-heads but when they are teens they develop a crush on each other. Nico: When Nico first met Bree he fell immediately for her. Fears: Raphael: ''He has like his dad aquaphobia wich means he's scared of water but when really necessary he will go in the water and later he grows out of it but he will never love water. ''Lorena: tba Xavier: He scared for a lot, like loud noices, lightning, strangers the dead and big places and big crowds. Nico: tba Stories they appear in: By me: By others: Gallary Category:Pups Category:Future gen Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Females